


A Fallen Angel

by Handoodlenah



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoodlenah/pseuds/Handoodlenah
Summary: In a world where angels and demons exist and magic is a tangible force one of the most powerful angels alive is sent to Earth. What could go wrong?





	A Fallen Angel

It was a silent night in the town of Carlton. Everyone was asleep, leaving a dead silence. The stars shone overhead, a full moon high in the sky illuminating a grassy clearing. It was in this grassy clearing that a girl laid unconscious. She looked heavenly in the moonlight and one could be forgiven for thinking that she had snow white wings outside her platinum robe. Her long hair was almost the same, having only slight blond tints swimming throughout it. It was a stunning sight to behold.  
It lasted only a moment though before the girl moved. She dusted herself off and stood, looking around with ocean blue eyes. Alone she stood, a goddess in the moonlight. Had anyone been around they would have stared in awe at the winged girl that stood before them, almost blinding under the moon.  
The sight was brief. A cloud came over the moon and broke the illusion, leaving the beautiful girl shrouded in darkness. The girl had a name, Carissa, meaning grace. 

Carissa stood confused in the clearing. ‘Where am I?” She had heard it was easy to get lost but she didn’t count on being immediately lost and with no help. Her stomach growled and she mentally cursed. She didn’t count on being hungry either  
Looking herself over she was startled to see that her wings were not present and that she looked human. It made sense, she supposed, she was going to be working from a human home and spirits don’t exactly have a physical form. Not only that most humans tended to fear spirits and that would just make her job harder.  
‘Can I still use my wings in this body?’ Carissa imagined her wings appearing outside her clothing, she imagined how they felt resing loosely on her back. She looked behind her and there they were. She smiled and pushed off the ground, feeling her body rise into the air.  
Flying on earth was different from the celestial plane. For one she weighed more, a fact she immediately had to adjust for as she soared though the air. Her new weight made sudden stops much harder. It also meant that Earth’s gravity was affecting her, not allowing her muscles a break while she was in-air. Then there was the wind, pushing her in any way it desired. She hadn’t accounted for any wind resistance and found it hard to go in a straight line while it blew her around like tissue paper.  
Not only that but her wings were unused to the strain of her actually having some weight and after only a minute of being in the air she had to land, else she fall out of the sky. Her landing was far from graceful, dropping to the ground like a sandbag and rolling painfully on the ground.  
´So flying anywhere is out of the question.´ Standing up Carissa briskly dusted herself off again and examined her surroundings. Around her lights shone in the distance, a glowing halo of cities encircling her. Or was it all one city? Above her, the moon shone like a diamond and stars glittered in an uninterrupted navy sky.  
´Where do I go now?´ There seemed to be no buildings anywhere near her, only a large field with trees sprinkled throughout. The cities were on the horizon, farther than she would care to walk on an empty stomach. There also appeared to be no roads to or from where she was, the land was untouched.  
Carissa scanned the skyline again, looking for anything to guide her. Had something messed up? Was this where she was supposed to have ended up? Had she done something? Was this punishment for something? Carissa felt, something? She wasn't sure what it was. Was this what fear felt like? If so she didn't like it. How was she supposed to deal with it?  
´Get yourself together. I am an angel. I hold god's authority under my belt. I-´ Her train of thought abruptly cut off as her legs, unused to carrying her newfound weight and shaking due to her impending breakdown, gave out, dropping her gracelessly on the ground. Carissa sat in shock, unable to control even basic movements. Her fear skyrocketed, tears streaming harshly down her face as she let out a broken wail, unheard by anyone in the surrounding cities. Everyone except for two special individuals.

*Four hours before drop*

James and Holic were been sitting down for dinner when an entity had knocked at the door. Neither spoke as Holic stood up and rushed to greet the creature. It stood at Holic´s height, its fiery ruby eyes burning into Holic´s coffee ones. It bowed before Holic, a gesture he was quick to return before stepping aside and motioning the creature inside.  
“I am Siŕece, I will be assisting you with your new ward.” Siŕece walked towards the dinner table and Holic quickly shut the door and rushed over towards Siŕece and James, who had gotten up and was bowing to Siŕece. Siŕece returned the gesture and sat down in an empty chair, Holic taking his spot across from James.  
“As you know,” Siŕece spoke, his monotone only slightly off-putting to the two males seated beside him. “You will be housing an angel in this residence until the fallen conflict has been resolved.” Both men nodded. “There are some things you should already know about angels. Seeing as you appear to have forgotten this information I shall reiterate it to you. For one angels require constant supervision, whether on or off duty.” Seeing the confused looks Siŕece sighed. “Why this is required is as you know angels reside in heaven,” Both men nodded again. “There is constant monitoring by both their God as well as higher ranking angels. Without that angels, they can get out of hand in many ways and that must to be prevented. The angel you are housing, Carissa, is well known for her meltdowns when left unsupervised for too long.”  
“What are we supposed to do if she does have a meltdown?” Siŕece sighed and shook his head.  
“IF she does meltdown your job as her caretakers is to prevent her from harming herself or the world around her. How you achieve this result is up to your discretion. Didn’t anyone explain this to you two when they informed you of her coming?” Both men shook their heads. Siŕece’s irritation at this situation was quickly building. Why hadn’t Their god sent anyone to explain angel care? What was the point of sending a defenseless angel to an unprepared family?  
Siŕece almost gasped at the realization. The angels God was sending weren’t being sent down as fighters, he was sending them down as sacrifices to the fallen. At least that’s how it appeared. This idea wasn’t helped by the fact that many of these Angels, or what remained of them, had been found in fallen labyrinths, under armed and obviously ill-informed about their target. Siŕece’s blood boiled. Not even his ruler Lucifer would be so cruel to his own minions.  
“Who was it that first notified you that you would be caring for an angel?”  
“A month ago human with crystalline wings said we had been blessed and that our blessing would arrive within the next two months.” Holic’s brows were furrowed as he said this, obviously trying to remember any information he may have been given. James was just looking between the two, a look of genuine concern written on his face.  
“What do you know about angels?”  
“Besides what you told us, nothing.” It was James who spoke this time, a realization playing in his eyes. “T-the angels god, is-is he just throwing her out? Is that why the information was kept from us?” Siŕece shook his head, desperately trying to think of a reason that would put the two mortals before him at ease, but nothing came.  
“I must go.”  
“What about the angel?”  
“I will be back before she falls and lead you to her. I have one more thing to show you before I go though. Please follow me.”

*Present*

Carissa was too overwhelmed to notice that black was seeping throughout the clearing. It started at her and infested itself in the ground and permeated the air like thick smoke. She was too lost to notice the two men and demon quickly approaching from behind, all of which were astounded by the damage she was doing.  
“Carissa!” Siŕece, James, and Holic stopped at the edge of the blackness, watching Carissa from no more than a hundred feet away. Her pure white wings had gone an almost grayish hue, her platinum hair an inky black.  
“Don’t touch the black. Normal human bodies cannot withstand its corruption, it will drive you insane.”  
“Black bad, got it. What do we do!?” James looked over at Siŕece. The demon was exuding a red glow that was quickly building. Two bat-like mahogany wings shot from his back as thick black curly lines ingrained themselves onto his skin. His jet-black hair glowed, seeming to pull at the light like a black hole.  
James was yanked back as the blackness moved, now blanketing the ground where Siŕece stood and he has stood not a minute before. Siŕece had started to hover, power radiating off him. Carissa had moved to standing, her ocean eyes now voids of blackness. Siŕece’s were no better, black consuming where white once was.  
“Siŕece! What’s happening to her?”  
“What their god intended.” The word was filled with so much hatred and rage that both men flinched. “She is being devoured inside out. One of the fallen is using her body and mind as it’s food supply.” Siŕece closed his eyes and mumbled something before a bright red wave shot around him and the clearing vanished, leaving them in an almost limitless void. Carissa stood frozen. Her head bent in a manner that should not have been possible.  
“S-shes a corpse!”  
“She is not a corpse James, right Siŕece?”  
“Not if I have anything to say about it!” Siŕece lunged towards Carissa, who instantly took flight with Siŕece in hot pursuit. Bright red and white flashes jumped off of both of them as they flew, both rapidly picking up speed. The void burned with violent energy, uncontrolled magic ricotecting around like pool balls. Then Siŕece fell.  
His body slammed to the ground hard, rolling and bouncing along the ground before he finally stopped, his feet on the floor and hands placed in front in a hunter's crouch. His breathing was labored but his eyes were locked on Carissa, almost tauntingly.  
“Well you have had your fun, but I would like that angel back now.” Siŕece stood and ginned, a toothy demonic grin that had James hiding behind Holic who himself was shaking slightly.  
“Why should I listen to you? Just some petty C-class demon.” Carissa’s voice was distorted beyond recognition. Her speech was fragmented and jittery, sounding more like a bad phone call than a person.  
“Because I am Siŕece, Lucifer’s youngest son and Carissa’s older brother and you good sir, have just messed with the wrong family.” Siŕece didn’t stop grinning as Carissa’s face switched from a look of triumph to a look of horror.  
“Well it has been fun but I’ll be taking my sister back now. Oh and don’t worry, you won’t live to regret this mistake.” Carissa opened her mouth as Siŕece snapped his fingers.  
A deafening scream resounded around them as an illuminated gray cloud slipped from Carissa’s mouth and her body came crashing limply towards the ground. Before anyone could blink her body was in Siŕece’s arms mid-air, and the cloud was gone, in its place was a disfigured creature.  
“H-h-how d-ddddare youuu?” The creature sputtered and slurred, its mouth a grotesque and bloodstained hole on its almost octogonal head. Black tendrils seemed to make up most of its body and were connected to what looked to be sewn on wing bones. The bones were obviously not its own however, as none of them fit together and were held haphazardly together with glue.  
Siŕece flew down to Holic and placed Carissa in his shaking arms before turning to the creature.  
“You tried to harm Carissa. You deserve nothing less to be seen as you are. A horrific waste of time that won’t exist in a mere moment.” Siŕece said conversationally walking towards the creature like someone would walk towards a friend, relaxed and smiling. The creature stood petrified, unable to move as Siŕece grabbed it by what was assumed to be its neck.  
“Enjoy death and say hi to my dearest father. I am sure you two will have plenty of fun together.” WIth that Siŕece’s hand turned a fiery red and the creature let out and agonized scream. Its tendrils turning a hellish red as it howled in slow agony. Then it disappeared, only a few crumbled ashes left to show for the battle.  
With the creature dead the void dissipated, returning them to the clearing they had been in what felt like hours ago. It was clear though it had been no more than ten minutes. Siŕece had stopped glowing and his wings folded themselves neatly behind his back and his eyes had returned to their normal color as well. He dusted himself off slightly before turning to Holic and James.  
“You two take Carissa to your residence, I will meet you there shortly.” Holic nodded and turned away from Siŕece. As him and James started off the clearing and towards their car though, they were stopped by an invisible wall.  
“You are to say nothing to Carissa about any of this. Should she wake tell her I will be there in a moment, other than that you shall not say anything about this. Understood?”  
“Yes sir!” With that the wall disappeared, Siŕece going with it


End file.
